


“We live as we dream - alone...”

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Psycho, mind-fucking games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>идея уже не нова, но соблазн поиграться со всяким таким был слишком велик</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We live as we dream - alone...”

_The dream has become their reality. Who are you to say otherwise?  
Inception_

Мысли текут смолянисто и вязко, сладковатым дурно-пахнущим потоком, как будто смешали патоку, нефть и жидкий янтарь, вставили капельницу в вену, и бросили на пол умирать в медленной, удушающей агонии. Дерек не может дышать, но на самом деле - даже не хочет. Если бы можно было простым усилием воли приказать организму просто остановиться, перестать содрогаться в экстазе жизни от каждого вдоха, каждого самого мимолетного движения, когда сокращаются мышцы, размыкаются губы, язык влажно скользит по сухой и нежной коже, когда адреналин бьет в голову как тяжелый набат, отмеряя один за одним упругие, хлесткие удары пульса, и зрачки расширяются, и все тело ноет от предвкушения. Жизни, слияния, соития, насыщенного стонами совокупления, когда только жара, и пот, и липкая кожа, и безмерный океан нежности, запутавшейся в чужих мягких волосах, которые пахнут цветами, настоящими дикими лесными цветами, уж он-то знает. Если бы можно было просто остановиться, он все равно не стал бы.  
Дерек больно прикусывает собственный палец, но морок не исчезает, скорее разворачивается полномерно, полнокартинно, во всех цветах, настоящая виртуальная реальность в собственной голове, когда ты и персонаж, и зритель, и сам чертов бог, который почему-то не может нажать кнопку "стоп". Или просто не хочет. Он заслужил это, все это, теперь он понимает. Он пытается смириться и перестать вздрагивать каждый раз, когда Дженнифер, сладкая и упругая, как молодая лань, выгибается под ним и шепчет что-то невесомое, яркое, сочное в темноту, пустоту. Если бы он прислушался тогда, если бы он хотел прислушаться сейчас. Но он заслужил - именно ее, вот такую.  
Иссеченные шрамами руки забираются ему под футболку, на этот раз именно _ему_ здесь и сейчас. Капельки пота стекают по шее, ныряют за шиворот и влажно скользят вдоль позвоночника. Он чувствует, что вот-вот лопнет, как перетянутая струна, которую продолжают ввинчивать, взвинчивать и накручивать. Чувствует, как что-то шершавое и немного скользкое касается шеи, трется с каким-то подобием издевательской нежности. Дженнифер там одновременно стонет и пытается расцарапать ему спину, и здесь - подкрадывается ночным кошмаром, самым жутким из всех, самым чертовски обидным, господи, как же он хотел ее, хотел с самого первого взгляда, хотел как голодный мальчишка, увидевший коробку шоколадных конфет, хотел и получил, особо даже не стараясь, одним только этим желанием, потребностью. Нуждой в прикосновении, любом, человеческом или не.человеческом, но осознанном, желанном, добровольном. Похоть или любовь, ему все равно - лишь бы оно было, хоть что-нибудь. Эмоция. Его, только ему принадлежащая, горячая, как растопленное масло, в котором можно вымазаться и сгореть дотла, а еще лучше сразу вместе.  
\- Ты же знал, Дерек. Знал, что я чудовище, - сиплый шепот, переходящий в хриплый уставший смешок.  
О да он знал, как он знал. Знал и отказывался видеть. Как ее лицо, изображение ее лица, слегка мажется, будто картинка в перемотке, стоит отвести взгляд. Как под свежим, мягким ароматом леса то и дело проскальзывает другой, сладковатый, приторный, такой знакомый по тому бесчисленному количеству трупов, что он перевидал на своем веку. Что ее гладкая кожа слишком идеальна, будто специально создана по какому-то дивному, неведомому образцу, вытащенному из чужого подсознания. Что все это вообще слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И потом, большому страшному волку нужна соответствующая подружка, так? Вот ему и досталась не такая уж и большая, но очень страшная друидка, которая, наверное, просто хотела, чтобы...  
\- Меня любили. Я просто хотела. Как и ты, разве это так плохо, разве плохо? - выдох у самого уха, Дерек зажмуривается, отказываясь смотреть. Перед глазами маячат светотени. Где-то там, на кровати, он слышит собственный возбужденный голос и потрясающе издевательское теперь бормотание "господи, какая же ты красивая", а здесь, рядом, в его смоляном коконе из мыслей, - шершавая, иссеченная, обуглившаяся правда. Возможно, внутри он выглядит как-то так же, возможно...

\- Земля вызывает Дерека, прием, прием, - Стайлз машет ладонью перед самым его носом, и сразу же убирает руку, когда его взгляд начинает фокусироваться. - Хорош залипать, слышишь, - улыбается. Улыбающийся Стайлз это вообще что-то из серии фантастики в последнее время, не то чтобы Дерек так уж часто его видел. Но, кажется, чаще, чем любые его _настоящие_ друзья, к которым он себя, почему-то, не причисляет.  
Они сидят в умилительной забегаловке, чудное придорожное местечко, двойников которого он насмотрелся прилично во время своих путешествий, хотя эта кафешка выглядит на пару градусов уютней. Красные скатерти с аккуратными белыми салфетками, смешные шторы в горошек, и крайне жизнерадостного вида официантка, плавно крадущаяся к их столику. У нее полные, сочные губы, обведенные помадой, и веселые блондинистые кудряшки. Дерек на несколько секунд тонет в глубоком, как Марианская впадина, декольте, и Стайлз легонько пинает его ногой под столом.  
\- Тебя мама не учила, что пялиться на девочек некрасиво? - и тут же прикусывает язык, бросает извиняющийся взгляд. - Прости, фигура речи.  
Прекрасная нимфа останавливается, откидывает кудряшки с лица эффектным жестом, и расплывается в самой сладкой из всех возможных улыбок. Просто порно.мечта, а не официантка. На полной груди красуется бейджик "Линда".  
\- Нам два кофе и лимонный пирог, - Стайлз говорит это так торжественно, как будто дальше должно следовать нечто типа "о госпожа" или "светоч очей моих". Официантка смешно морщит носик, улыбается, и отплывает обратно. Дерек долго, слишком, непозволительно долго пялится на обтянутый коротенькой юбочкой зад, пока Стайлз опять не пинает его под столом.  
\- Эй!  
\- Будешь девочек клеить в другое время, - хихикает, оборачивается, сладко вздыхает, - Хотя хороша, чего уж там. Богиня!  
В его пальцах то и дело мелькает какой-то маленький серебряный кругляш - похоже на монетку. Появляется и исчезает, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Похоже на трюк. Или магию, или...  
\- Хорошее местечко, да? Триста лет здесь не был, - если бы Дерек еще знал, где это "здесь" вообще находится.  
\- Стайлз, зачем мы здесь? - спрашивает хмуро, потому что даже шикарная официантка, будто сошедшая со страниц журнала для взрослых, не оправдывает этого...что бы это ни было.  
\- О боже, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Сам вытащил сюда ни свет ни заря, кофеечек говорил, нужно кое-что обсудить говорил, это важно говорил, - легонько машет рукой, как бы отметая в сторону возможную обиду или что там роится в его порядком уже заросшей голове. Дерек ловит себя на странной мысли, что не может его прочитать. Не как обычно. После всей заварушки с Ногицуне, если честно, он был настолько выбит из колеи, что не слишком присматривался к чему-либо, кроме своего унылого отражения в зеркале. Возможно, они с Питером похожи куда больше, чем ему всегда казалось. Но сейчас...это напускное веселье, и попытка все время держать его внимание, слегка мельтешащий и какой-то нестабильный пульс, который и не слышно почти, будто что-то мешает...что это все черт побери значит?  
\- И знаешь что? - ослепительная улыбка, - Я даже не обижаюсь. Вот не обижаюсь я. Решил больше вообще не. Это глупо и нецелесообразно и занимает слишком много ресурса, как считаешь, а? Вот я был много на кого обижен, после, хм, после инцидента. И на себя в первую очередь, тут уж ничего не попишешь. Столько людей вокруг, три тысяча и одна причина куксить мордочку...вот как ты сейчас это делаешь примерно, ага, но потом на меня снизошло - это все пустое! И совершенно неважно. Поэтому если некто Дерек Хейл приглашает меня на кофеечек, втыкает на красивые сиськи и вообще как не от мира сего - то это окей.  
Дерек думает, что мальчишка сейчас лопнет от наигранного энтузиазма, и хотя мозг активно подсказывает ему, что все это насквозь фальшь, выдумка и вообще непонятно что - все его сенсорные чувства спокойно помалкивают, как будто все идет как надо.  
Он размешивает кофе в большой чашке с совершенно несуразной коровой на боку, кофейная пенка крутится красивой воронкой, закручивается в спираль, Стайлз что-то спрашивает, и даже повторяет, и тормошит его за рукав с тревожным "Дерек?" уже без тени фальши, которую он все равно не может определить, но сейчас...

В коленях что-то с хрустом преломляется, и он падает на землю, прямо в гущу прелой прошлогодней листвы. Затем хрустят локти, как будто из них выбили суставы, и первые несколько секунд совсем не больно, но потом его накрывает красная, ослепляющая волна, когда каждая косточка в теле будто занимается пламенем, обретает собственное сознание и желание покинуть его раз и навсегда. Что-то выламливается из хребта, трещит, будто сминаемое гигантским прессом, грудная клетка комкается, как лист бумаги, и ребра искривляются одно за другим, сворачиваются, перестраиваются. Он запрокидывает голову и протяжно хрипит, пытаясь исторгнуть хоть один звук из перехваченной судорогой глотки, но не может сделать даже вдох. Кожа слазит длинными кровавыми лоскутами, на ее месте появляется мех - почти щекотное ощущение. Когда отслаиваются ногти и сильные, огромные когти вылазят из костей, пробивая кожу, Дерек уже кричит в полный голос. Вернее ему кажется, что кричит - он рычит, громко и протяжно, как в первый и последний раз. Как будто призывая сюда всех волков всех стай в попытке унять свою агонию. Это то, чем всегда была его семья - предводители, сильные и древние, одни из немногих, кто мог проходить трансформацию до конца, не теряя себя.  
Только Дерек никогда не хотел этого. Не хотел, боялся, и ненавидел то, что это делает с тобой по итогу. Каждый такой раз, каждая трансформация отбирает маленькую, незаметную частичку души. Настолько неприметную, что вроде бы должно быть все равно, но он замечал. Как мать потихоньку переходила на диету из красного плохо прожаренного мяса, как ее нежная материнская улыбка все чаще была похожа на оскал, как желание контролировать, вести за собой, держать под своим крылом постепенно перекрыло все остальное. О да, она была прекрасной, лучшей из всех, волчицей. Самой мудрой альфой на сотни тысяч километров вокруг, одной из самых сильных. Она была всем тем, чем мечтали стать маленькие волки и волчицы. Вся мудрость мира таилась в глубине ее глаз, мудрость лесов, рек и озер, мудрость хищницы, но не убийцы, сила и радость жизни, и любовь - к ее стае, к ее семье, ко всем, и к людям, которые стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Все это было в непомерном, бесконечном количестве. И так же мало в ней осталось человеческого, простого и земного, лишенного возвышенности и углубленности в подземелья мировых тайн и метафизических хитросплетений. Иногда Дереку хотелось...нет, он нуждался в этом, так сильно, что становилось больно. Быть человеком, жить как человек, и да, иногда даже думать как человек. Не как охотник, не как гонимый и гонящийся, а просто. Просто как Дерек Хейл, который живет глубоко-глубоко в лесу. Пейдж дала ему все это и даже больше - ощущение потрясающей завершенности, полноценности. Пока его бесчеловечная природа не взяла верх.  
Он уверенно стоит на земле и чувствует всю полноту и насыщенность мира. Слышит, как вдалеке бегает мелкий зверь, чувствует запах людей, которые разбивали здесь кемпинг пять дней назад, ощущает невыносимое желание найти кого-то своего, кого-то давно потерянного и уже забытого, как плохой сон. А потом он чувствует запах - сладковатый, чем-то похожий на подгнивающие лилии в болотистом тусклом пруду и сырую вязкую землю, в которой копошатся черви. Он задирает нос высоко-высоко, но не издает ни звука. Он видит небо - не как волк и не как человек, а все сразу и вместе. Он как будто может понюхать небо, пропитаться озоном, пощупать его и ощутить влажные лоскуты облаков на собственной шкуре. Он падает в небо, и небо падает в него, а потом он срывается с места в безумный, бесконечный бег, позволяя мощным звериным легким разрываться от количества воздуха, бежит, пока все тело не начинает колоть, пока из собственной глотки не начинает вырываться жалкое, жалобное поскуливание. Он выбегает в яркий, разноцветный цветочный луг и, наконец, позволяет себе остановиться. Он знает, что никогда не был здесь, но одновременно и знает, что был. Он...или кто-то другой? Бабочки взметаются вверх хаотичным фейерверком красок, цветным облаком из красных, рыжих, белых, синевато-черных и перламутрово-лимонных крылышек. Он идет будто по сказочной стране, как маленькая Алиса, только в отличие от нее, он знает, что впереди только ужас, страх и бессилие, знает, но точно так же идет дальше, мягко ступая лапами по нежно-зеленой траве, позволяя цветам и травинкам щекотать свой нос. Удивительно открытое, воздушное место. Волки любят замкнутость лесов, в окружении деревьев они чувствуют себя защищенными и сильными. Потому что небо пугает. Небо может сделать все что угодно, небо попросту сводит с ума. Может поэтому эти бесстрашные мотыльки так быстро умирают? Невозможно жить в небе, с небом. Невозможно быть с ним в мире. Ты либо прячешься, либо умираешь. Такая странная, такая влекущая мысль. И совершенно, совершенно чужая.  
Впереди темное пятно удушающего запаха. Там не летают мотыльки, но там копошатся личинки. Шаг, два, три. Фиолетовые лютики, дикие ромашки на длинных стебельках. Еще шаг, и еще. Земля будто становится рыхлой, будто пропитана чем-то. Темным, влажным, густым. На самом деле так и есть. Вдох, выдох, фырканье. Копошение становится почти слышимым, осязаемым, внутри все замирает - от предвкушения и омерзения, и реальность не разочаровывает, она просто не может. Она не заточена под это и не научена. Собственное сознание может плодить иллюзии сколько угодно, но только не реальность. Та, которая смерть.  
Он долго, непозволительно долго смотрит в бледно-зеленые глаза с вкраплениями желтого. Цвет убитого солнца, прерванного заката, пролившегося кровью на ни в чем не повинную траву. Вонь ударяет в нос так резко, будто специально ждала особого момента. Глаза, похожие на стекляшки, отражают небо и клочки облаков. Изнутри, из самого уголка, где обычно копятся человеческие слезы, выползает жирная белая личинка и падает на бледную небритую щеку. А за ней еще одна и еще. Дерек видит себя в грубоватых сильных чертах, видит, но не узнает, отказывается узнавать. Если бы не чертовы глаза. Рот в зверином оскале, но совершенно человеческий. Смерть убивает все, магию любого уровня, снимает проклятия, высасывает души. Безразличная, оставляет только пустые, как прозрачные бутылки, оболочки тел. Он скользит взглядом вдоль мощного торса, иссеченного, изрезанного, растерзанного обезумевшей стаей людей, пока не натыкается на пустоту.  
Пустота блестит кишками, похожими на гигантского багрового спрута, вывалившегося на ярко-зеленую траву из глубин океана. Мухи облюбовали край грубого, обкромсанного сечения, ползают по ошметкам кожи и продолговатому отростку позвоночника. Его разрубили не сразу, не одним милосердным махом остро заточенного меча, а как будто топором - бесчисленное количество ударов, промахиваясь, злобно, в попытке причинить больше боли, а потом тянули вниз, раздирая, растягивая мясо и мышцы, наслаждаясь истошным, бесконечным воплем и потоками ярко-алой и багровой и чернично-черной крови.  
Внутри рождается рык, настолько дикий, болезненный и острый, что даже волчьи легкие могут этого не выдержать. Рык, который распугивает всех бабочек на километры вокруг, всех мошек, мух и личинок, всех живых и всех мертвых, до последнего. Ребра трощатся, из сухих волчьих глаз катятся слезы, медленно, а потом все сильнее и сильнее, пока мех не начинает опадать клочьями, и ему на замену не приходит гладкая белоснежная кожа и волны темно-смоляных волос не опадают на красивую женскую спину. Отчаянный, жуткий рык превращается в истошный крик. Потому что ее мужчину убили, вынули половину из ее сердца, вырезали под корень, растоптали и кинули на солнечном лугу гнить, как падаль, как корм для животных, без суда и следствия, без разговоров, споров, без предупреждения.  
"Отец" - Дерек смотрит на черты лица, которого никогда в жизни не видел, но видел вместе с тем - каждый раз, когда смотрел в зеркало.  
Они сбегаются по одному, но все до последнего - люди и нелюди, некоторых он знает, но большинство нет. Ее кутают, обнимают, держат, уводят, уносят. И это она виновата - во всем, что случилось потом. Поверила, фанатично и безумно, что сможет защитить всех, что собрав стаю в одном доме, она их обезопасит, но по итогу только накликала смерть, соблазнила, собственными руками поставила капкан с самой восхитительной приманкой. Она виновата, что вся их семья теперь мертва.  
Разве Дерек винит ее? Нет, это не его мысли. Он всегда и во всем винил себя, до последнего. В том, что остался жив, в том, что был на другом конце города, в том, что не почувствовал раньше, только когда их крики зазвенели внутри, прямо в его голове, заставляя все тело трястись от страха и боли - только тогда он понял, но было уже слишком поздно.  
Мотылек, один единственный безумный крошечный мотылек с серебристыми крылышками пролетает мимо, заставляя взглянуть на небо, которого его мать всегда так боялась, и теперь понятно, почему...

\- Ваш лимонный пирог, дорогуши мои, - официантка сладко подмигивает и надувает губки сначала Дереку, потом Стайлзу. Дерек присматривается к бейджу на ее внушительной груди - разве там была не Линда? "Лиззи" все так же покачивает бедрами, поправляет черные кудряшки и соблазнительно оттопыривает обтянутый шортами зад. Улыбка Стайлза уже совсем ни на что не похожа, и он, наверное, должен спросить, в конце концов, зачем-то же они встретились здесь, сейчас. Теребит в пальцах что-то серебристое, кажется это была монетка, нет? Дерек пытается рассмотреть, и почему-то не может.  
\- Ты попробуй, - Стайлз сглатывает, как будто слова ему даются тяжело, и он только что не сидел напротив, попивая кофеек, а минимум тягал ящики полдня, - Лучший лимонный пирог в моей жизни. Несладкое песочное тесто, так и тает во рту. А начинка, ох...правда, попробуй.  
Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от испарины, выступившей на лбу Стайлза, подносит маленький кусочек ко рту. Действительно вкусно, но почему-то больше похоже на апельсин.  
\- Мы с отцом когда-то останавливались здесь, - лепечет устало, но привычка говорить, говорить и еще раз говорить, когда нервничает, перевешивает все, - Чуть ли не единственная совместная наша поездка, сразу после смерти матери. Ему дали отгул, насильно навязали, не потому что ему так уж надо было - этот человек может работать как Терминатор без остановки на одном только кофеине и бургерах из ближайшей забегаловки,- главным образом ради меня. Мудрейшие люди эти его сотрудники, что сказать. И мы поехали. Не куда-нибудь, а в сам Гранд Каньон.  
Дерек вопросительно вскидывает брови.  
\- Ага, не самое веселое место, чтобы зализывать раны, но какой-нибудь Диснейленд я бы просто взорвал к чертям собачьим, и потом, там наверняка есть клоуны, а это брр-р-р, нет-нет-нет и еще раз нет. Ты не читал Кинга "Оно"? О почитай как-нибудь, вдохновеннейшая вещь, так вот о чем я...ах да, Гранд Каньон. Прекрасен как тысяча рассветов и еще чуть больше. Там...там хочется дышать полной грудью, втягивать носом сухой ветер и пропитываться красной пылью насквозь. А с самого утра, когда еще никого нет и все затягивает туман, со дна поднимаются молочно-белые клубы как будто дыма, как будто на дне сидит огромезная гусеница и курит свой огромезный кальян, и дым все идет, и идет, превращаясь в облака, и кажется, что внизу совсем ничего нет, кроме этих взбитых сливок, а потом поднимается растревоженное, разбуженное жаркое солнце, прогревает землю, и кости, и мясо и шкуры и клыки и зубы, и буквально за пять минут иссушает этот влажный белесый морок, открывает безумный вид на ущелье, кораллово-красное в его обжигающих лучах.  
Как будто вторя его рассказу, за окном загорается алая зарница - не то закат, не то рассвет, непойми что. Все вокруг заливается красным светом, неестественным, но теплым, как клубничное варенье. Дерек смотрит, как легкий ветерок колышет занавески в клеточку, и это зрелище почти успокаивает, почти...стоп. Занавески. В клеточку. Официантка-брюнетка. Линда или Лиззи?  
Стайлз смотрит на него как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты запомнил это. Все это, - предмет в его руках, наконец, успокаивается, как присмиревший зверь, и Дерек, к своему удивлению, наконец различает что это. Тоненькая женская зажигалка с прилепленным сбоку сердечком. Зажигалка Пэйдж.  
\- Стайлз, откуда...что вообще здесь происходит?  
\- О ну наконец-то. Я думал ты никогда не спросишь, - уставшая, дрожащая улыбка. Такой улыбкой он улыбался, когда Дерек спрашивал его после похорон Эллисон, все ли в порядке. Конечно все было окей. Он старательно делал вид и улыбался, пока кончики рта не начинали дрожать, и тогда он рукавом рубашки вытирал глаза, совершенно по-детски, беззащитно, и опять улыбался. Потому что после этого, после всего этого, он просто не мог быть слабым, не мог опять нуждаться, не мог зависеть. Не мог быть просто человеком. Дерек понимал все это, читал в нем, как в открытой книге, потому что сам был, и оставался, таким же. Раненным зверем с вечно подбитой лапой. Поэтому он совершенно не знал, как его успокоить.  
Зажигалка вспыхивает огоньком, маленьким, слабым и дрожащим. И почему-то напоминающим скорее о жизни, чем о смерти. Когда-то они с Пэйдж баловались сигаретами. После ее смерти он ни разу даже не посмотрел в их сторону. Все, связанное с ней, было слишком болезненным.  
\- Откуда это у тебя? - он подносит руку, и сразу же ее отдергивает. Слишком много воспоминаний.  
\- По сути она у _тебя_ - смотрит внимательно, как будто ждет чего-то, - Вот здесь, - легонько стучит себя пальцем по лбу.  
Глаза Дерека расширяются, он чувствует, физически, как удивление расползается по его лицу, будто тень, или особо жирный солнечный блик.  
\- Значит и ты...  
\- И я тоже. Здесь.  
В его руках опять монетка. Лиззи, или Линда, или как ее там, опять плывет в их сторону с кофейным чайничком. У нее опять блондинистые кудряшки. И плотно обтягивающая задницу юбка.  
\- Ну что, по новой? - Стайлз проводит рукой по лицу, и Дерек только сейчас замечает, каким уставшим он выглядит, - Или может ты все-таки проснешься?

Дерек распахивает глаза после очередной пощечины, как раз вовремя, чтобы словить кулак. Дежа вю, где-то они уже это проходили. Стайлз верхом на нем, заплаканный, растрепанный и в какой-то уже совершенно запредельной стадии отчаянья. Кажется, Дерек никогда его еще таким не видел. Не то чтобы они виделись так уж часто, но в любой кризисной ситуации Стайлз никогда не был беспомощным, или слабым, или трусливым.  
\- Бьешь, как девчонка, - собственный голос вырывается из глотки с присвистом, осипший, как будто он очень-очень давно не пил, или очень-очень много кричал.  
\- А я уже думал тебя придется будить, как принцессу. Раз уж я тут весь приперся тебя спасать на белом...мотороллере.  
Дерек выдавливает из себя подобие ухмылки, в конце концов, это то что они делают. Дерек хмурится и зловеще ухмыляется, Стайлз пугается, острит, пугается от того, что острит, и понеслась. Бесценное общение, нет правда.  
\- Может слезешь с меня? - пытается двинуть хоть чем-то, ногой, ступней, коленкой, бедрами. Ничего. Внутри зарождается холодный ком страха, и после всего этого, после опухшей от кошмаров головы, его бредовое, изнасилованное сознание уже просто не может отфильтровать происходящее. Не может и не хочет.  
\- Если отпустишь руку, - смешно шевелит пальцами, которые уже давно не сжаты в кулак, но Дерек продолжает цепко придерживать его запястье, как будто Стайлз собирается тут избить его до полусмерти. Что особенно смешно, потому что как раз сейчас даже Стайлз может уложить его в два удара. Ну, может быть в три.  
Дерек не отпускает, и он не знает - держит он, или держится сам. Фильтровать это сейчас для него тоже слишком. Все слишком. Поэтому они негласно соглашаются, договариваются, что это окей. Просто сейчас. Одно небольшое прикосновение, просто потому что. Без объяснений.  
\- Ты мне снился, - интонация больше вопросительная, чем утвердительная. Дерек все еще надеется, что в какой-нибудь из параллельных Вселенных ничего этого не было. Может ему просто...приснилось, да.  
\- Да, сегодня я твой Орфей, детка. Сновидец со стажем. Ввожу в кому, вывожу из комы, насылаю кошмары, вляпываюсь в кошмары. Как обычно, - легонько упирается свободной рукой в грудь Дерека, поддерживая равновесие. Ну хоть это он чувствует - полновесно, целиком. И это успокаивает. В ладони Стайлза беспокойным мотыльком бьется пульс, отголосок страха и переживания. За него, Дерека, который грозился вырвать ему глотку больше раз, чем говорил "привет".  
\- Но...как?  
Стайлз сжимает губы в бледную полоску, пытаясь не рассмеяться, но потом не выдерживает и заходится в приступе нервного смеха. Дерек терпеливо ждет и хмурится. Хмуриться - привычно и успокаивает, хотя вид ржущего Стайлза с оттопыренной рукой, которую он же и сжимает, слишком забавный, чтобы сердиться.  
\- Господи, ты валяешься на чертовом бетонном полу посреди...где же это мы? Да посреди нигде фактически, в каком-то подвале, раненный, избитый и...ох, - осекается на полуслове, выдыхает, перестает хихикать, - А тебя больше всего волнует, как я пробрался в твою волчью башку.  
Дерек важно кивает. Да, именно так. У него всегда были проблемы с приоритетами.  
\- Как сказал твой крайне недобрый и нелюбящий дядюшка Питер - это "куча артефактов и немножечко желания". Хотя по сути артефактов всего парочка, главные звезды нашего маленького кабаре - транквилизаторы доктора Дитона, да святится имя его, - поводит плечом, как будто пытается сбросить чью-то руку, - А еще монетка, моя к слову. Маленький маячок, напоминание, кто я, откуда. Мой якорь, чтобы тебе было понятней. Твоя зажигалка, которую внезапно сентиментальный Питер сохранил в каком-то комоде на дне адского ущелья, или откуда он его достал, но в общем, она была там. А потом я ее взял "с собой" так сказать. И еще когти...  
\- Моей матери? - Дерек пытается приподняться, но сил хватает только на то, чтобы крепче сжать руку Стайлза. Он морщится, но игнорирует эту маленькую вспышку боли.  
\- Да. Семейная магия, узы крови и все такое. А я - проводник. Как бы доброволец. И потом, Питер умеет убеждать как никто другой. Одно только напоминание о том, сколько людей полегло по моей вине - и вуаля. Вот он я здесь, - Стайлз пожимает плечом, дескать, вот так вот все просто.  
\- Орфей, - Дерек хмыкает, хотя осознание того, что кто-то порылся в его голове, и видел все то, что видел он сам - тревожит. И еще почему-то жутко стыдно. За самого себя, целиком и полностью.  
\- Ага, Эвридика, а ты изменилась за лето, - трет шею рукой, раздраженно оглядывается, как будто там, в темноте за спиной, есть еще кто-то. Но здесь никого, Дерек бы почувствовал, унюхал бы или услышал.  
\- И как долго...как много ты видел?  
Уголки рта Стайлза ползут вниз, в некотором роде пародируя привычную хмурую физиономию самого Дерека.  
\- Все. Я видел все.  
Дерек тяжело сглатывает. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, что за мотылек вывел его с того удушающего цветущего луга.  
\- Мне так жаль. Бесконечно, бесконечно жаль, - как бы между прочим вытирает рукавом рубашки лицо, и до Дерека только сейчас доходит, что он все это время плакал из-за него, за него, вместо него. Правда потом вдохновенно бил по лицу, так что они, наверное, квиты.  
\- Мне тоже, - он пытается найти в себе какие-то эмоции, но кажется, все они остались где-то там, позади, во сне. Все, кроме парочки совершенно базовых, которые, возможно, лежат в самой основе его поломанной, совершенно несуразной личности. Страх, и желание быть небезразличным, хоть кому-то, хоть как-то. Собственное одиночество затянуло удавку на его шее так плотно, что он забыл каков воздух на вкус. Черт, да он даже Питера бы сейчас принял с распростертыми объятиями, страшно подумать.  
Стайлз смотрит на него со странной смесью зарождающейся паники и решимости, и еще чуть-чуть храбрости. Наверное, за последнее время у него и правда внутри умерло немножко человека, и на смену пришло что-то другое. Новое, более дикое, более сильное. Возможно, как раз то, что поможет ему выжить в стае. В том, что он не был и не будет слабым звеном, Дерек почему-то никогда не сомневался.  
\- Все будет хорошо, слышишь? - лихорадочный, неожиданно взбудораженный, как будто где-то за стенами этого подвала рушатся миры и потухают солнца и галактики пожирают друг друга, поэтому нужно успеть сказать все и даже больше. Трет шею, недовольно цыкает, раздраженный.  
\- Мне иногда кажется, что твой дядюшка испытывает вполне садистическое удовольствие, засовывая когти в позвоночники всяким встречным поперечным.  
\- Так ты сейчас...? - страх захлестывает Дерека холодной, темной волной. Черт побери, и он не заметил. Опять, в который раз. Как это возможно, как что-либо вообще из этого возможно? И почему, черт побери, он не чувствует своих ног?  
\- Мы вытащим тебя, слышишь? Да? Кивни. Хорошо, отлично, - освобождается из Дерековской хватки, но вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти, исчезнуть, как морок, которым он по сути и является, он обнимает его лицо ладонями, как будто и правда вознамерился принять на себя роль того самого принца, со всеми вытекающими.  
\- Мы...я не позволю тебе умереть. Я больше, черт побери, никому не позволю умереть. Спущусь в самое адищенское адище, да, даже в твое, Дерек-мать-твою-Хейл, наверняка всякие гулящие грешнички, прежде чем отправиться гарцевать на углях и прохлаждаться в кипящих котлах, проходят через твое подсознание, как эксклюзивный ад-тур, чтобы потом не повадно было. Это если бы я верил в ад после смерти. Ад при жизни пугает меня намного, намного больше.  
И он напуган, действительно по-настоящему напуган. Боится не за кого-нибудь там, не за себя, а за Дерека. Потому что...почему?  
\- Они уже близко, - теперь он почти шепчет, смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза, как будто там рождаются и умирают солнца, - Они тебя разбудят, и будут пытать, и будут, возможно, убивать, но ты все равно выживешь. И опять попадешь в свою личную преисподнюю, захочешь попасть, сам, почти добровольно, уж я-то знаю. Теперь. И я тебя умоляю - не ходи туда. Просто не ходи и все. Оставайся в том кафе, лимонный пирог и правда чудесный, хотя, может, со вкусовыми воспоминаниями я и подкачал. Это мой...наш сон, там безопасно.  
Дерек тянет время, рассматривает лицо Стайлза, пытаясь найти там какой-то ответ, подсказку, объяснение.  
\- А официантка... - Дерек тоже шепчет, потому что здесь и сейчас это кажется правильным, единственно верным, - Можно к ней приставать? - Стайлз легонько улыбается, и на этот раз улыбка достигает глаз.  
\- Она создана специально для этого.  
Дерек судорожно втягивает носом воздух, пытаясь запомнить запах, который Стайлз протащил на себе по этим безумным метафизическим каналам. Питера, Скотта, Доктора Дитона, даже Лидии. И еще кофе, и почему-то сигарет. Дерек хочет спросить, неужели Стайлзу настолько плохо, что...  
Он вскакивает с немым, сиплым хрипом на губах, и тут же откидывается обратно на ледяной бетонный пол. Он не чувствует ног - коленные чашечки раздроблены столько раз, что заживать, наверное, будут месяцами. Рассеченные сухожилия на ногах затягиваются быстрее, поэтому их режут каждый день. Дерек не смог бы поднятьcя, даже если бы очень, очень захотел, даже если бы игнорировал боль. В гулком коридоре за дверью слышатся шаги, пока еще далекие.  
Дерек упрямо сжимает губы, и прикрывает глаза. Кафе залито клубнично-золотистым солнечным светом, и Линда, или Лиззи, или как ее там, плавно покачивая бедрами, плывет в его сторону с большим чайником душистого кофе. За окном - шикарный вид на Гранд Каньон.

\- Проснись и пой, - Питер выливает на голову Стайлза ведро ледяной воды, и с удовольствием наблюдает, как тот отряхивается и отплевывается, похожий на тощего мокрого щенка.  
\- Питер, чтоб тебя... - клацает зубами, его бьет мелкая дрожь, даже стул под ним, кажется, ходит ходуном. И это явно не только от порции холодной воды, это Питер уже хорошенько усвоил. Что бы там ни делал Стайлз в голове его драгоценного племянника - каждый раз оно прокатывается по нему как чертов танк, да еще рота солдат впридачу.  
\- Это была твоя идея, какие претензии? - он аккуратно складывает когти Талии в новую, более скромную, но такую же безопасную коробочку, и вперивает в мальчишку внимательный взгляд. Да, шальную идею поиграться со снами, шутки ради, предложил Питер, но все последующие идеи, одна безумнее другой, Стайлз выдавал сам со скоростью пулеметной очереди, так что даже приходилось его отговаривать. Иногда. Держать в неведении всю когорту друзяшек, гордо именуемую "стаей" тоже предложил именно он. Был настолько уверен в своих силах? О нет, скорее наоборот. Один осуждающе-тревожный взгляд Скотта, надутые губки от Лидии - и все, пропал мальчик. Какое спасать, какое Дерека? Но именно этим он сейчас и занимается, с фанатизмом тонущего, который пытается заглотнуть хоть немного воздуха, напоследок.  
\- Моя идея...это было на крайний случай, когда уже совсем. А я еще был не совсем, - даже не может ровно сидеть, пошатывается. Та доза транквилизаторов, которую он принимает каждый день, убила бы и лося, что уж говорить об одном исхудавшем подростке.  
\- Ты похож на труп. И это не комплимент, - тени под глазами как будто навели тушью. Кожа белая-белая, меловая, начали проступать мелкие венки и капилляры. - Восемнадцать часов это, по-твоему "еще не совсем"?  
\- В следующий раз точно получится, - повторяет, как заведенный, уже пятнадцатый день подряд. Но может, действительно? Юный неопытный сноходец сможет сделать то, чего не смогли даже кровные родственники Дерека? Ой сомнительно.  
\- Если ты туда доживешь. Бог мой, Стилински-старший откусит голову сначала тебе, а потом мне, как только тебя увидит, и будет совершенно прав.  
\- Я уже лучше...контролирую, - слова заплетаются и взгляд плавает. Ему нужна вода, еда и нормальный человеческий сон, но Питер не был бы Питером, если бы взялся всерьез его отговаривать. В конце концов, это было идеально. Добровольный помощник с плохенькими, но все-таки способностями. Это лучше, чем быть должным малолетнему Альфе, и по правде сказать, Питер не уверен, что Скотт бы зашел и в половину так далеко. Что захотел бы зайти. И вообще бы сумел с такой легкостью шляться по чужому сознанию, волк или не волк.  
Прищелкивает пальцами перед носом Стайлза, возвращая его к действительности.  
\- Что ты видел? - его это беспокоит больше всего. В голове Дерека есть несколько очень болезненных, очень тревожных правд, которые не должны появиться на свет.  
Взгляд Стайлза сразу тяжелеет, как будто в теплый шоколад долили жидкого свинца. Буро, грязно, где-то между отвращением и болью.  
\- Это его личное дело, - ах, значит ничего, компрометирующего старого доброго дядюшку Питера, что и следовало доказать. Эгоцентризм Дерека сейчас бьет все рекорды, и никто бы в здравом уме не полез в эту мясорубку, но сидящий перед ним мальчишка какой угодно, но только не нормальный. И это, наверное, все-таки комплимент.  
Питер довольно поджимает губы, но от Стайлза ускользают все эти тонкости. Сама реальность, кажется, плывет и извивается как змейка. Он трет лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя, но это сложно. Очень сложно, когда половину суток ты был в ком-то другом.  
\- Я бы выпил сейчас, - бормочет так устало и убито, что даже у Питера внутри что-то щемит, всего лишь на секунду, на маленькую крошечку мгновения, но это уже кое о чем говорит.  
\- Сегодня я - твоя фея, исполняющая желания, - ухмыляется. Кофе как раз заварился, а в глубине небольшой тумбочки хранится его личный запас ирландского виски. Плещет в чашку одного и другого.  
\- Тогда я, наверное, все еще сплю, - монетка тут же перед ним, на столе, как будто он и правда сомневается в _реальности_ этой реальности. Настолько, что держит свой "якорь" при себе теперь постоянно. И все это...ради чего? Питер, конечно, очень озабочен состоянием своего племянника, почти так же сильно, как и своим собственным, а это о многом говорит. Но что движет Стайлзом - вот настоящая загадка. А разгадывать загадки Питер Хейл любит больше всего на свете.  
\- Зачем так стараться? - спрашивает, чуть склонив голову на бок, включает свое обостренное восприятие, впитывая все до мелочей. Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, отхлебывает сразу полчашки волшебного напитка, ресницы дрожат, ему очень, очень хочется прикрыть глаза и заснуть прямо на месте, но он знает, что нельзя. В один прекрасный момент он просто не проснется. Руки дрожат, и пальцы, сжимающие чашку, сердце отстукивает ритм пьяного барабанщика, так что выслушать правду или ложь совершенно невозможно. Зачем вообще люди совершают всякие идиотские поступки? Питер знает несколько главных причин. Деньги, власть, и любовь.  
\- Ты слишком хорошего мнения обо мне , - поворачивается, смотрит прямо в глаза. Ни тени страха. Чуть стекленеющий взгляд. На тонкой грани между зомби и человеком. Говорят, от недосыпа можно сойти с ума. А у Стайлза уже очень давно не было обычного, ни к чему не обязывающего сна. - Я спасаю не его, я спасаю себя. Концепция вполне в твоем стиле, но больше благих побуждений. До этого мне казалось, это я не хочу жить. Казалось, что это мне досталось. Что жизнь потаскала меня по битому стеклу и гвоздям и оставила истекать кровью. Казалось, что ниже уже некуда падать.  
\- А потом ты получше узнал некоего Дерека Хейла, - Питер морщится. Он чувствует некоторую ответственность за трагичную судьбу Дерека, не хочет, но все же приходится. Он никогда бы не смог стать ему заменой родителей, но мог хотя бы попытаться. Но какая теперь уже разница.  
\- Я еще могу хотя бы выдумать себе причину, чтобы жить. Что-нибудь простенькое - "отец будет переживать" или "Скотт не простит себе". Другие люди. Думать хотя бы о них. Ему не о ком особо думать, не по-настоящему. Даже Кора...не вариант. Ну ты само собой, - хмыкает, и Питер только закатывает глаза. - Ему некого ненавидеть и некого любить, так чтобы по-настоящему. Поэтому каждый раз он уходит все дальше, все глубже. Ты говорил про память крови? Он забрался в нее по уши, с головой. Мне приходится проигрывать многоходовые партии, чтобы заманить, отвлечь...ну а дальше всегда помогает старая добрая оплеуха. Но я думаю, что еще немного - и я проиграю. Даже с такими грязными приемчиками, как зажигалка Пэйдж. Я же...не могу придумать ему смысл жизни, - поджимает губы и делает еще несколько глотков кофе, в котором виски больше, чем собственно кофеина.  
\- Метафизическая кома, кто бы мог подумать, - Питер качает головой, - Есть и более легкие способы покончить жизнь самоубийством, но Хейлы никогда не ищут легких путей, - он медленно подходит к кровати, и легонько ерошит темные волосы Дерека. Питер в жизни всегда руководствовался властью, так уж получалось, что она вызывала самый сильный эмоциональный отклик. Он любил власть, и любит до сих пор, играть людьми, волками, шантажировать, манипулировать - разве есть что-то более волшебное в мире? А этот несчастный мальчик весь удался в мать и, возможно, только второй такой несчастный мальчик сможет вывести его из того ада, в котором он оказался.  
\- В следующий раз скажи ему, что я его люблю, - Питер обожает манипулировать людьми. Стоит ему только почувствовать слабое место, и он сразу же туда ударит.  
\- Ну да, а на другом конце радуги горшочек с золотом, и лепрекон нам обязательно расскажет, как туда добраться, - даже фирменный яд Стайлза какой-то уставший, выдохшийся. Питер ухмыляется. Шах и мат через два хода.  
\- Тогда скажи, что ты его любишь, - за его спиной Стайлз роняет ложку и она со звоном ударяется о пол. Несколько пропущенных ударов сердца, и вот оно возобновляет свое лихорадочное мельтешение. Как мотылек.  
\- Это...сработает? - Питер оборачивается и довольно хмыкает. Маленький стратег с блестящими глазами безумца. Он уже что-то просчитывает - как использовать этот трюк, до которого он не смог додуматься раньше сам, как сделать так, чтобы все получилось. Ему не все равно, чертовски не все равно.  
\- Зависит от того, насколько ты будешь убедительным, - иногда Питер сам в восторге от себя, вот честное слово.  
\- Не знаю, - трет переносицу, бросает хмурый взгляд на Дерека, - Не знаю, - повторяет, как будто пытается себя в чем-то убедить.  
\- И почему мне внезапно кажется, что эта идея для тебя не совсем чтобы нова?  
Теперь хмурость целиком фокусируется на Питере - точно так же хмурится Дерек, когда его что-то обескураживает. Или он знает, что нужно сделать что-то ужасное, неправильное, но необходимое. Вот ведь понахватался уже.  
До Питера наконец доходит, и он округляет губы в удивленном "о", все-таки надо отдать Стайлзу должное, он действительно, по-настоящему упертый. Или упоротый? Или и то, и то.  
\- Ты пытался, да? Уже пробовал?  
\- Не получилось, как-то...мозги отключаются, когда там. И все совсем другое. Реальность плавает, - шарит по карманам штанов, выуживает порядком помятую и явно бывалую пачку сигарет, закуривает, неумело придерживая сигарету. Но не кашляет, уже нет. Питер сам посоветовал ему - для снятия напряжения. Еще одна причина, по которой Стилински откусит ему голову, и еще парочку выпирающих частей впридачу. Если, конечно, узнает.  
Питер задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу. Быть может, им просто нужно сменить подход. Кардинально. Возможно, это нужно было сделать с самого начала.  
\- Нужно попробовать еще раз, - Питер почти чувствует угрызения совести, глядя, как Стайлз морщится, как поникают плечи, и даже мешки под глазами будто становятся визуально больше, - Но никакой метафизики, все, закончили. Используем старый, как мир, приемчик. Спящая красавица, - подмигивает, и Стайлз удивленно выгибает бровь.  
\- Ну да, а то мы не пробовали с ним разговаривать. Ты помнится даже угрожал и разыгрывал сценку с похищением Коры, а потом Малии.  
\- Не без твоей помощи.  
\- Не без моей, - кивает, - И ни одна ресничка не дрогнула у нашего коматозного друга. Что изменилось теперь?  
\- О, мой юный неопытный щеночек, - Питер наклоняется близко-близко, заглядывает Стайлзу в лицо, чтобы до него дошло каждое сказанное им слово, - Ты порылся у него в голове лучше любого самого безумного психолога, мы даже не будем затрагивать морально-этический аспект подобного психологического насилия, но факт остается фактом - на данном этапе, пожалуй, ты знаешь Дерека лучше всех. Ты видел то, что видел он, и чувствовал все то, что он переживает и никогда не показывает на людях. Дышал его воздухом, подслушивал его мысли. Так что не говори теперь, что ничего не изменилось. Ты сам захотел все это. Спасти его, чтобы спасти себя. И теперь вдруг тебе что, страшно, стыдно, неприятно? Подожмешь хвост, как щенок чихуахуа и уползешь домой, в норку, отсыпаться и приходить в себя, пока он медленно угасает?  
Стайлз нервно покусывает губу, опускает взгляд.  
\- Щенок чихуахуа - это сильно, но немножко перебор, - косая ухмылка, Питер довольно щурит глаза. Он не знает, что ему нравится больше - когда люди поддаются, будто мягкий, разогретый пластилин, или когда видят его насквозь.  
\- Но разве я не прав?  
\- Здесь нету правды. Я могу просто попробовать. От меня не убудет, после всего этого уже... - пожимает плечами, запускает пятерню в гнездо на голове, нервничает.  
\- Просто найди правильные слова, - Питер говорит "просто", но для него самого это была бы непосильная задача. Искренность, открытость, честность? Не в этой жизни, и пожалуй даже не парочке последующих. Даже если на кону стоит жизнь одного из семьи, стаи. Сейчас он заставляет Стайлза сделать то, на что не способен сам. Придумать эти чувства, если потребуется, использовать все свое красноречие и любые трюки, лишь бы сработало. С последствиями они как-нибудь разберутся. Но только если. Питер выставляет на стол бутыль с золотистым виски и, улыбнувшись, ретируется наверх.  
\- Серьезно? - Стайлз негодующе кричит снизу, - Я что не знаю, какой у тебя слух? Грязный вуайерист.  
Питер беззвучно смеется.  
\- Кто-то же должен будет рассказывать об этом детям!  
\- Каким в жопу детям? О господи... - Питер слышит звук отвинчиваемой крышки и несколько поспешных глотков. Стайлз чуть не давится горячим пойлом, нервно кружит по лофту, а потом кружит еще немного. Наконец, останавливается. Питер судорожно втягивает воздух.

Стайлз не знает, как дышать. Ему стыдно, отчаянно, жарко. Все как будто шло к этому, как затейливо расставленный капкан, и зная Питера, он бы совсем не удивился. О, просто скажи что любишь его, да, так просто. Любить можно по-разному. Он любит отца, всем сердцем и душой. Любит Скотта, как единственного и самого главного в жизни друга, как брата-близнеца, без которого не может жить. Он любит Лидию - уже не до посинения, но это старое, древнее как мир чувство, все еще зудит глубоко-глубоко в груди, ноет и иногда побаливает. Он думает, что когда-нибудь эта любовь заживет, как очень навороченная царапина, но пока ему все это больше нравится, чем нет. Заботиться, испытывать нежность, и желание, и чуть больше, чем желание, а иногда и очень больше. И Малия, которую он толком еще не знает куда поместить в своей личной кунсткамере близких и любимых людей, потому что до сих пор сам не разобрался, насколько она близкая и любимая, и вообще. Столько людей, и каждый со своим неповторимым ярлыком, все, кроме...  
\- Все, кроме тебя, - он и сам не замечает, как начал бормотать все это в слух. Оказывается, ему уже очень давно хотелось выговориться, просто выпустить все это наружу. Есть вещи, которые не скажешь никому, потому что это бесполезно и ни к чему не приведет, только заставит всех нервничать. К школьному психологу он тоже давно не ходит, по понятным причинам. И даже со Скоттом нельзя поделиться всем, чтобы прямо вот совсем. Остается только говорить с самим собой, и сейчас, по сути, он это и делает, в слепой надежде, что хотя бы капелька из этого хаотичного бреда достигнет Дерека. Не смыслом, но эмоционально.  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, правда хочу. Вот в жизни ничего так не хотел. Ты можешь сказать, что мы и не общались толком, не как друзья, или враги если уж на то пошло. И будешь совершенно прав, но сколько у нас славных моментов на двоих, это же можно целый комикс написать и кино по нему снять. Но теперь все это не имеет значения, - он подбирается поближе, легонько касается безвольной руки, и тут же отдергивает пальцы. Мечется по комнате, опять возвращается, в дрожащих пальцах сигарета.  
\- Черт, Дерек, теперь я знаю тебя намного лучше, чем кто-либо в этом мире, и понимаю, что из этой затеи ничерта не получится, ничегошеньки. Ты просто больше не веришь людям, и нелюдям тоже. И не хочешь верить, и как же я тебя понимаю, после всего этого. Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты не превратился в машину для мести и убийства, я бы, пожалуй, давно скатился в самые низы. Я и пытался, не так давно. О чем я только не думал. От мести неведомо кому до суицида. Не всерьез, наверное, просто баловался идеей. Но она была такой привлекательной, соблазнительной, поэтому я даже не могу сердиться на тебя толком. Это как сердиться на себя, а я ужасно, жутко устал чувствовать себя виноватым.  
Он все-таки присаживается на краешек кровати, легонько касается чуть теплых пальцев. В конце концов, это ведь ничего не значит, правда? Он просто подержит его немного, в ответ, потому что Дерек держался за него сам, там, в темном подвале собственного сознания, холодном и сыром, с перебитыми ногами, которые никто не сможет залечить, кроме него самого.  
\- Питер хочет, чтобы я нес какую-то романтическую чепуху, но ты и я, мы оба знаем, что это бред собачий. Волчачий, - тихонько смеется, - Волчачий бред, да, - рассматривает спокойное, расслабленное лицо, пожалуй Дерек никогда не выглядел настолько умиротворенным. Почти мертвый, почти.  
\- Поэтому, - резко выдыхает, посылая в воздух облачко плотного сигаретного дыма и повышает голос, - Дерек Хейл, если ты сейчас же не проснешься, я тебя поцелую. Мамой клянусь, - кажется, он слышит, как наверху что-то падает, - А потом буду всем рассказывать, что ты нихрена целоваться не умеешь. И даже Дэни на тебя больше не посмотрит, хоть десять раз перед ним футболку снимай. Хотя может если десять, то и посмотрит конечно, - слегка подается вперед. Он угрожал, значит придется. Как-нибудь. Ну а что такого?  
\- Целовали же принцессы лягушек, - бормочет, - И только одна из сотни оказывалась принцем, чистая статистика. И ничего, никто не умер. И Дерек явно симпатичнее лягушки. Обоже, отец меня четвертует. Скотт предаст анафеме. Церковь посадит на ближайший кол, а Лидия обзовет сомнофилом, и будет совершенно права, - видеть его так близко, лицом к лицу, непривычно, и Стайлз зависает на несколько секунд. Честное, открытое лицо, красивые черты. Грубоватые, мужественные, и только губы выдают - мягкие и чувственные.  
\- Я не верю в магию, но я верю в психологию, - шепчет, ловит совсем невесомое дыхание, еле-еле заметное, - Чувак, ну ты альфа или где. Ну был альфой, ладно. И позволяешь такое творить всяким...мелким... - Стайлз забывает как дышать и медленно проводит языком по его верхней губе, как будто пробует мороженое. Ноль, нада, ничего. Целует легонько - один раз, другой, и чуть сильнее. Это было бы даже горячо, если бы безответные поцелуи не были такими грустными. Потому что Дерек объективно красивый. А Стайлз объективно одинокий. Впервые за все это время его посещает дикая мысль о том, как бы это могло быть. Если по-настоящему. Наконец, выдыхает растерянно. Почему-то казалось, что если очень сильно захотеть, и поверить, то даже такая глупая и несуразная идея сможет сработать. Другие же работали?  
\- Прости, чувак, - отстраняется, - Обещаю, ты никогда об этом не узнаешь, а Питер будет шантажировать меня до конца дней моих. Прощайте, свободные денечки, жизнь вольная, птичка отныне в клетке, а клетка в чулане, и вообще, - сонно трет глаза, - Засранцы вы все, вот что. И я тоже. Са-а-амый главный среди всех...  
Стайлз еще что-то бормочет, растягиваясь на постели рядом, носом вниз. В конце концов, коматозному-то все равно, правда? А он не засыпал на горизонтальной поверхности уже дней семь, чтоб не соврать. Так, чтобы когти не впивались ему в хребет.

\- Знаешь, а вот это уже жестоко даже по моим меркам. Племянничек, - Питер тихо-тихо спускается по лестнице, чтобы не разбудить Стайлза, но, кажется, он не проснется даже на Конец Света, даже с целым сонмом ангелов и демонов, трубящих Апокалипсис, и разномастных героев, о которых он страсть как любит рассуждать в свободное от самопожертвования время. - И кого из вас двоих мне теперь шантажировать? Идея Стайлза-раба мне весьма импонирует. Мозговитый же парень.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходит, а затем Дерек открывает глаза. Измученный, тоскливый взгляд на изможденном лице. Неужели Питер сам того не зная попал в яблочко? Или как еще можно назвать эту пасторальную картину чудом выползшего из самонавеянной комы больного, и мальчишки, который за пару дней превратился из унылого депрессивного подростка, тоскующего по утерянным друзьям и собственной тяжкой судьбинушке, в настоящего Повелителя Снов и Демиурга человеческих душ. Да то, что он вытворял с Дереком, ни один эмиссар в здравом уме не возьмется повторить даже один раз, не то что пару недель к ряду. А ведь это только начало. Какую информацию можно будет выуживать из ничего не подозревающих врагов, это же просто сказка.  
\- Кофе? - Дерек мотает головой, одними губами оформляя слово "виски". То ли не может говорить, то ли боится разбудить Стайлза.  
\- Молодежь, вам бы все выпить, - хмыкает, присаживается с другой стороны непомерно гигантской, воистину траходромской кровати, расставляет чашки. Одна из них - с совершенно дурацкой коровой на боку. Дерек пригубляет выпивку, морщится, сразу делает еще глоток. Смотрит на Стайлза долго-долго. Подносит руку к кудлатой макушке, как будто боится. Или действительно боится? Проходится пальцами по волосам раз, другой. Легонько обводит небольшие рваные ранки на шее, у которых не было ни малейшей возможности хотя бы начать заживать. Хмурится.  
\- И когда, скажи на милость, ты изволил проснуться? - Дерек продолжает успокаивающе гладить Стайлза по голове, как будто он притихший волчонок, как будто извиняясь за все и сразу.  
\- Бред волчачий, - сухой, ломкий шепот, кривая ухмылка. Питер закидывает голову и беззвучно хохочет. Вот уж да, нет ну правда, это же ходячий анекдот. И абсолютно в их стиле, да. Он только надеется, что Стайлз не выколупает кому-нибудь глазик от расстройства, когда проснется, кому-нибудь, кто и так валялся при смерти несколько недель к ряду. Потому что, чего греха таить, Питер бы выколупал.  
\- Ну и зачем тогда?  
Дерек только поводит плечом. А затем чуть-чуть наклоняется к Стайлзу и тянет носом воздух, принюхивается. На губах еле заметная тень улыбки.  
\- Тебе это просто было нужно, - Питер отвечает сам себе. Нет, он не понимает, не до конца. А может быть и вообще не. Но он знает, что такое одиночество. А эти двое купаются в нем каждое утро и ночью перед сном вместо теплого душа и ванны с пенкой.  
\- У парня и так проблемы с самоидентификацией, пожалел бы.  
Дерек только поджимает губы, и Питер опять отвечает сам себе.  
\- У тебя тоже проблемы. О да, малыш, размером с Эверест. И самая главная из них сейчас довольно сопит у тебя под боком. Прирученный человек, ну надо же.  
Дерек только фыркает. Кто кого еще приручил, спорный вопрос.  
Наконец, Питеру надоедает играть в опеку, и он легонько сжимает плечо Дерека.  
\- Я все-таки рад, что ты решил вернуться. Хотя выглядишь, как оживший труп. И для тебя - да, это комплимент.

После снов реальность кажется плоской и невыразительной, будто сделанной под копирку. Блеклый древний фотоснимок, лишенный глубины и насыщенности красок. Дерек в который раз задается вопросом, зачем он вернулся, проигрывает в голове все до последнего события - сны, которые может вспомнить, и последние секунды перед самим пробуждением, когда он сделал, кажется, невозможное. И захотел, действительно захотел жить. Взгляд в который раз цепляется за свернувшегося калачиком Стайлза. В этом двухмерном блеклом мире он кажется единственным объемным, существенным, действительным. Имеющим смысл. Дерек долго сгибает и разгибает пальцы, чтобы разогнать кровь, бесцельно ходит по лофту, по лестнице вверх-вниз. Ему нужно превратиться, дать волку исцелить себя, физически и психически, утонуть в ароматах леса и летней ночи, но он продолжает наказывать себя. Или просто не хочет, чтобы Стайлз проснулся в пустой комнате один и ломал голову, куда же утащили бездыханное тело его главного "проекта" вот уже на несколько недель подряд, и Питера не будет рядом, потому что он, вздохнув с облегчением, укатил в заслуженный отпуск, как он выразился. Говорит, его организм не рассчитан на такие длительные сеансы заботы.  
Стайлз шевелится во сне, бормочет что-то. Дерек замирает на месте, подавляя странный позыв спрятаться куда-нибудь под стол. Это ведь хорошо, что он проснулся. Ведь правда? И теперь у них не будет ровным счетом никаких причин торчать в снах друг у друга и делить на двоих его чернушные глюки.   
\- Дерек, - Стайлз бормочет сквозь сон, и Дерек забирается на кровать, усаживается по-турецки, как важный и большой волк, который сейчас будет благодарить своего маленького спасителя. Или как-то так, во всяком случае, это выглядит в его собственной голове.   
\- М-м?  
\- Мы еще попробуем ледяную ванную. Или иглоукалывания, мне написал какой-то подозрительный практик из Камбоджи, он сейчас в Майами...погрузим тебя в джип... - сладко-сладко потягивается, жмурится от неяркого закатного солнца. Наверное, чтобы по-настоящему прийти в себя, ему потребуется не одна неделя.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Ну чего... - усаживается напротив, сонно моргает. Достает из кармана монетку и неуклюже пытается перекатывать ее между пальцами. Хмурится. Кажется, он все еще думает, что они во сне. Дерек чувствует укол вины, по-настоящему его догонит намного позже, и он в полной мере погрузится в свои привычные самоистязания, но сейчас так хочется просто ни о чем не думать. - Он так убедительно распинался о всяких там энергиях ци или чи или фиг его знает...почистит тебе там каналы и еще...да что такое, - упорно роняет монетку на постель, как будто она просто не создана для таких сложных трюков. Или, скорее, эта реальность не создана для монетки.  
Наконец, поднимает глаза, рот слегка приоткрыт от удивления. Надежда, испуг, радость - эмоции мешаются вместе в причудливом миксе, и Дерек не может толком его прочитать. Прямо как там, во сне.  
\- Когда? Как? - острый внимательный взгляд впивается в Дерека и сканирует с головы до ног, будто пытаясь найти отличия между реальной картинкой и сновидческой.  
\- Пару часов назад, - Дерек фиксирует нервно всколыхнувшийся пульс Стайлза, и почти ожидает, что он спросит, и даже хочет, чтобы спросил. Но тот только выдыхает тяжело, растерянно моргает.  
\- Вот так вот просто. Ну блин, - трет виски, глаза, смешно морщит нос. Разочарован, конечно. - И как? Только не говори что не помнишь.  
\- О нет я помню, - еще один скачок пульса, Дерек отводит взгляд, прочищает горло. - Гранд Каньон. Я прыгнул в Гранд Каньон. Ты оставил мне лазейку, специально или случайно, какая уже теперь разница. Я знал, что не смогу выйти из подвала, поэтому вышел из той милой забегаловки, и...  
\- Покончил с собой, - хмурится. Интересно, он всегда за всех так переживает? Так же никаких нервов не хватит.  
\- Я нашел выход, - Дерек пожимает плечом. Это было совсем не трагично. Пусто и без.эмоционально. Красивый кровавый закат, вот прямо как сейчас, и свободное падение, свист ветра в ушах. Было совсем не страшно, как будто он понимал, что на самом деле это - не конец. Или ему было действительно все равно.  
Стайлз нервно покусывает губу и как будто собирается что-то спросить, но не решается. Тишина тянется карамелью, тонет в мягком закатном свете, комнату заливает багрянец, и Дерек чувствует, как одна за другой умирают возможности, с каждой секундой.   
\- Я...рад, наверное. Да, конечно да, - привычный, обычный Стайлз, который не знает куда деть руки и вечно ведет себя так, будто ему некомфортно в собственном теле. Нервно барабанит пальцами по коленке, смотрит то на постель, то на Дерека, ритм сердца становится совсем безумным, и Дерек без понятия, что тому виной. Переизбыток радости?   
Явно собирается уйти, Дерек почти видит, как вертятся шестеренки в его голове, как взвешиваются все "за" и "против" на крошечных разнокалиберных весах, как тысяча и одна идея возможного развития дальнейших событий проносятся перед глазами, словно кино. С каких это пор у него такой глубокий инсайт в психику Стайлза? Наверное, эти сновидческие трюки работают в обе стороны.  
\- Подожди, - Дерек ловит его за руку и сердито фыркает. Сердито - на себя, потому что это очень сложно. Говорить "спасибо" за все и сразу, вообще говорить ему что-либо, потому что все, ровным счетом все неожиданно запуталось в клубок и завязалось морским узлом, и совершенно нет времени разбираться.  
\- Я так и не поблагодарил, - продолжает, легонько вдавливая руку Стайлза в кровать, чтобы и не думал сбежать. А выглядит он именно так - будто сердце вот-вот выскочит из грудной клетки и умчится, куда глаза глядят. А еще ему почему-то очень-очень страшно.   
\- Да ну что ты, какие проблемы? Я сам... - машет свободной рукой, отметая сразу все на свете, а потом успокаивается под тяжестью взгляда Дерека, вернее, просто перестает вырываться, но напряжен, как пружинка.   
"Что он думает я сделаю?" - Дерек пододвигается чуть ближе, буквально на сантиметр. В звуке сердцебиения Стайлза можно купаться, как в теплой ванной, как в солнечном свете.  
\- Голова сильно болит? - Стайлз сглатывает, смотрит прямо в глаза. Он может соврать, может убежать, может все что угодно. Если только захочет. Если струсит. Дерек не стал бы его винить, большую часть времени он тоже сам себя боится.  
\- Угу, - кивает.  
\- Я заберу.  
\- Что?  
\- Боль, - и легонько перемещает руку вверх, пока Стайлз не успел опомниться и отказаться или выдумать пару десятков причин, почему он не должен этого делать. Одно плавное, легкое движение от чуть дрожащей кисти руки к локтю, плечу, слегка задерживается на шее, обнимая пульс ладонью, как будто поймал маленькую дикую птичку. Кожа горячая-горячая, и когда он приобнимает лицо Стайлза становится совсем жарко - от потока колкой болезненной энергии, похожей на разряды электричества. Черные змейки ползут вдоль его руки, и он забирает, принимает, так много, как может позволить его уставший и вымотанный организм. Стайлз вжимается щекой в его ладонь и прикрывает глаза. Это того стоило, разве нет? Все это. От самого первого кошмара, до этого момента.  
\- Хватит, - взволнованный шепот Стайлза, накрывает его руку своей, как будто чтобы разорвать этот невесомый магический контакт, но продолжает просто...держаться. Они только это и делают в последнее время, нет? Держатся друг за друга.  
В глазах Стайлза огненно-рыжие сполохи, а еще какое-то темное, гнетущее понимание.   
Дерек отнимает руку, когда собственная голова уже начинает гудеть, как растревоженный улей особо сердитых пчел.  
\- Лучше? - он знает, что-то опять случилось. Что-то темное подкралось со спины и Стайлз уже заметил, эта тьма копится в его глазах, и с каждым мгновением становится все сложнее дышать.  
Кивает утвердительно, нервно облизывает губы.  
\- Дерек... - интересно, он всегда так произносил его имя? Так, будто оно что-то действительно значит, - Ты помнишь, что только альфы умеют забирать боль?  
Брови Дерека удивленно ползут вверх, пока Стайлз не начинает нервно смеяться.  
\- Вот дерьмо.

Питер просыпается от собственного крика и долго, непозволительно долго пялится в темный потолок. Он пытался, видят боги он пытался. Набирает Скотта, лихорадочно сочиняя удобоваримую историю, которая позволит ему сохранить и голову, и руки, и ноги, и прочие части тела в сохранности хотя бы на пару часов дольше. Почему-то ему кажется, что без Стайлза под рукой, его вселенская терпимость будет куда менее...вселенской, о да.  
На огромной, воистину траходромской кровати посреди лофта лежат, теперь уже, двое.


End file.
